


Divine Appetite

by LastHarlequin



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Adel donsn't really treat people like people, Adel is Queen, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Body Hair, Body Modification, Cruelty, Cybernetics, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Forced Cuckoldry, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Generic Characters, Giantess - Freeform, Giving Orders Sexually, Humiliation, If you arn't comfortable with people being dehumanized maybe skip this one, Moresomes, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual magic use just go with it, Size Difference, Soceress Adel is a Generous God; like Xerxes, Sorceress Adel Is not a good person, Stealing my own ideas, Unabashed pornography, Vaginal Fisting, forced cheating, no beta we die like men, petnames, prehensile hair, public exhibition, set during the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastHarlequin/pseuds/LastHarlequin
Summary: Sorceress Adel, Unquestioned Tyrannical Dictator of Esthar, finds herself desiring carnal pleasure.  Being what could be charitably called a demigod means that one should hardly have to choose a single partner, why not Five?  She then proceeds to enjoy them all.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Island Closest to Hell





	Divine Appetite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jpnh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jpnh/gifts).



> Somebody in IslandClosestToHell pointed out there is almost no Adel content. Low and behold, they were correct. Then it was discovered there is absolutely NO pornography starring Adel I could find. Well. I suppose that makes it my duty to create it. Definitely read the tags, this one is Kinky.

When a God demands an audience.

You are not allowed to refuse. 

Thirteen people had been gathered. They stood as they were bidden, wearing their finest clothes, long robes and jewelry. Five males and eight females stood in a small room, where they had been escorted by soldiers. The doors to the room opened to show more soldiers. They were escorted without words to a vast hall. It was breathtakingly large, with silks draping from the columns along both sides, at the far end was a vast throne. Sitting upon it was a creature of legend. The Sorceress Adel, nearly twenty feet tall, her face impassive as she looked upon them, her blank red eyes pouring a dull curiosity. They were herded forward even as one of the women began to cry. 

They stood in a loose group. Some of them standing tall with their chins held high. All however flinched when Adel suddenly gestured toward them and spoke.

“I have brought you here because I demand satisfaction.” She declared. This froze all the assembled as they considered the words of the dictator. Each tried to find something in their history they had done to offend the sorceress. Some trembled, others stood stone still, more cried.

“As enticing as your tears are, they will not aid you in my selection.” Adel spoke mockingly softly. Her voice carried, deep and reverberating against the ear and the heart. 

“Great Sorceress, I beg you, whatever I have done to offend you, please forgive me, I have loved ones who will miss me if I am gone!” One of them shouted falling to the ground, hands clenched together, forehead pressed to the floor. Adel’s face twisted into a scowl. With a casual flick of the wrist the screaming person’s voice was stolen, laying utterly silent with their face to the floor, shaking with tears in silence.

“Pitiful. Ugly.” The Tyrant Queen pronounced, sitting up in her throne where she had been slouched casually. 

“Be gone.” She pronounced, a green sphere appeared over her fingertip and launched itself to the prostrate stranger. As it touched them there was a flash of heat and wind and naught remained but a fine patina of soot. The shocked silence at seeing such casual murder stunned them all that remained to silence. Adel settled back her hair curling of its own accord around her neck. Her face became a wan smile. 

“Now that that creature is disposed of…” The sorceress said and leaned forward her black claws pushing her up to stand at her full height, her broad flat chest bare but for the tattoo-like markings that spindoled across her body and face. She wore very little clothing, a golden torc rested around her neck, bangles around her upper and lower armors highlighted in burnished gold the paleness of her flesh and the darkness of the marks in her skin. Her waist and lower was swathed in a voluminous dark silk that trailed along the floor and pooled like shadow around her feet.

“Approach.” she commanded, an outstretched hand curling beckoningly to the remaining.

The group of people cautiously skirted the soot that was the only remainder of the one who had begged. A few strode forward, resigned and facing their fate with an uplifted chin and terrified but prepared eyes. The rest followed after them only reluctantly, clutching at their robes and praying to Hyne for relief from the terror they have found themselves embroiled within. 

AS they came to stand before Adel the woman seated herself again upon her throne. As they approached though they came to see it as more of a lounge, she sat upon it now but it was low to the ground, only a few feet above it. Adel’s legs allowed her to slouch within the soft material and still retain regal bearing. The tremendous scale of the woman was even more shocking up close where she could gaze down her nose hungrily.

“You.” she said, pointing at one of the assembled who cowered behind. Her gaze was like a physical weight, and her attention sent shivers up the spine. 

“Y-yes, Sorceress?” he responded, haltingly, as the people stepped away from him creating a sudden gap he stood in alone.

“Approach.” She bidcurling a black skinned clawed digit with delicate slowness. There was naught but to obey the young man walked to the front, stopping a few feet in front of the others, until the finger beckoned still, he approached to the foot of the dias upon which she rested. Still the finger beckoned and he took the large steps carefully to keep from embarrassing himself. When he stood nearly near enough the sorceress’ robes to touch them the finger stopped.

He stared resolutely at the material, unable to look up to meet the self-styled god’s eye, or even look at her nude flat chest, featureless but for the markings that stretched across the white skin. Slowly he heard the material shift. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, hoping that whatever he had done his end would at least be as swift as the other’s.

“Disrobe.” Adel’s husky baritone echoed through the room that was already nearly silent. His heart leapt into his throat.

“W-what?” he squeaked, and he could feel the displeasure from the sudden rise in tension in the air. His hands fumbled with his robes, untying them and quickly shedding his outer layer to only his modest undergarments and a sleeved silken shirt. For lack of better to do he clasped his hands in front of his waist defensively. Still unable to lift his eyes. 

“Hm…” Adel murmured liquidly. 

“Continue.” That word sent a shiver down his spine and he took hold of his shirt slowly pulling it over his head and letting it fall. He was careful of his appearance. To remain fit and able, he dreamed of one day starring in theater. He took good care of himself. He cared for his skin, his hair, and his face. His hair fell to his shoulders unbound as he stood in only boxer-briefs.

“Continue.” The voice rumbled. As the flesh of his face turned toward the blush his hands shakily took hold the waistband of his undergarments and pulled them to the floor to the hushed gasps and comments of the crowd behind him. Perhaps he was to be humiliated before he died. He used his hands to cover his shame. His face downturned still.

“Hm… Yes. I select you. Stand here.” Adel spoke and he raised his eyes in mounting terror as she motioned to a place beside her lounge. As he reached down to gather his robes she frowned and he froze. 

“No. Stand here.” She repeated herself dangerously slowly. He got the distinct impression that was the only time Adel would condescend to repeat herself.

He, nude, quickly stepped up to stand where he was asked, facing Adel, face scarlet and ashamed. Adel turned her attention back to the crowd. To another, a woman this time, she pointed.

“You.” The woman hurried forward, sobbing silently, her shoulders shaking as she stood before the Sorceress.

“Disrobe.” The titanic tyrant toned with a tight grin.

The woman’s shaking hands fumbled and slipped. It took many breathless moments for the clothes to fall away. One by one, she needn’t be told twice and did not hesitate but for a few heartbeats before removing her brassiere and panties. Adel slowly leaned forward her eyes hungrily roving. One clawed hand reached out and turned a dainty circle in the air. The woman pushed her palms into her eyes and quickly spun around, then again and again as Adel considered from her throne. 

“Unpleasing. Begone.” Adel leaned back, turning her eyes back to the crowd as the woman hastily gathered all her clothes into her arms and sprinted as fast as her feet would carry her toward a side door, she cared only to escape the gaze of the mad queen.

“Another.” Adel decreed. And after a long moment of looking between people before a woman with her head held high stepped forward. She stopped, standing beside the pool of clothes left by the shame-faced man, and immediately began to disrobe her hands sure. Adel sat straighter in her chair, meeting the woman’s gaze with a slowly growing smile as her attention roved lower. The woman stripped to nudity. Her knees firmly together, in only her stockings. Toes clenched against the stone of the dias. Hands at her sides. Adel turned her head and raised a finger to tap at her lips thoughtfully. 

“What would you do, to please me?” Adel asked in slow terms. 

“Whatever you desire, that I may return home to my family, Sorceress.” The woman said with only the barest hint of a waver to her voice.

“Hm…” Adel made a small noise of consideration.

“I enjoy your spine, girl. Convince me I should choose you.” She spoke softly, but dangerously heavy with intent.

“I know not what you want of me.” The black haired woman said, her whole body tense and taught with anticipation, knowing she could never escape if she tried to run, and stood no chance if she attempted to fight. 

“I desire pleasures of the flesh, I may select you to satisfy them. I have selected this one…” she said her arm reaching out to gently caress the young man standing nude beside her throne. He whimpered, his eyes screwed shut and he flinched as the hot, smooth texture of her blackened claw ghosted along his cleanly shaven body.

“I~!” The woman started her eyes shockingly wide, her mouth hanging open in shock.

“Think it so strange, do you? That a God desires carnal attentions?” Adel’s smile was a show of teeth, the black flesh of her tongue slipping out to caress her lips in lurid anticipation.

“You said you would do whatever I desire. Stand you by those words?” Adel asked, leaning slowly in. She extended an arm, stretching forward with a single claw, touching near the woman’s unshaven loins and slowly dragging up her body to settle under her chin.

“S-sorceress! I-I must, must I not, my w-word was given!” The woman said, stuttering her eyes wide as prey feeling the caress of a predator.

“Such nobility. Yes…. I choose you.” Dragging the claw away nearly nicking the woman’s flesh with the snap of the motion. Adel’s laughter was musical, like a dirge. The woman trembled with adrenaline as she walked to stand beside the man, chosen to bed a creature that fancied itself a deity.

And so, one by one, brave or meek they were brought forward and inspected for flaw. Adel’s choices seemed arbitrary, rejecting the classically beautiful while choosing one who bore grotesque scarring, from military service he answered her query. 

When the last had been sorted Adel was left with five. The first, a man with gentle red hair, soft orange really, his flesh bespeckled with freckles. Lean and young. The firm black haired woman who had stood her ground and revealed their purpose early. Au Naturale though she was. Third the soldier, another male, this one firm of body but without definition. Strong, with broad shoulders and scarred body, with a shaven head. Fourth chosen, a well made up blonde woman with her hair braided close to her skull obedient even as her face turned blotchy for the tears. The final was a young woman, brown of hair, slight and quiet, the only to smile when Adel chose her. 

Five were chosen standing nude. When the other eight had been banished Adel bade them to the front of the throne.

“Chosen, you will bring me pleasure. With your hands, with your mouths, worship me. Do well and you will be rewarded.” She said slowly laying back her eyes sliding along them, her face smooth and impassive, expectant. All heard the words unspoken, that to do poorly would be punished.

There was a moment of growing tension before the older black haired woman stepped forward.

“How might we serve you, Sorceress?” She asked softly, with no fear of being unheard. Adel smiled then, a hungry sort of look.

“Disrobe me, subjects.” she spoke with a lazy motion of one vast clawed hand. The woman approached, carefully avoiding treading upon the skirts as she reached out tentative hands toward Adel’s folded skirts.

“With. Your. Teeth.” Adel pronounced each word sharply. Smiling as the woman looked at the belts with a face of intense concentration, stepping back to grab another and bring them forward. Adel watched as the two of them climbed atop the thorne, small like miniatures beside her and gently leaned in. finding it impossible to reach without laying their hands upon the sorceress. She only responded with a smile. It took long moments of work, her eyes watching their progress in slowly dampening her clothes with their work. He reached out a claw, beckoning the shy, pretty male toward her. He stepped forward, still attempting to cover his modesty. 

“Creature. Come.” she pronounced, he walked up toward her and as he approached she reached out and wrapped a hand around him. He struggled only a moment as he was lifted form his feet and brought up to be set beside her torso. 

“Touch me. Your hands, your lips, your tongue. I wish it.” she said sparing him only a single hot glance before her attention returned to the scarred warrior and the firm woman still struggling with her only true clothing. The red head leaned in his tongue was small, his kisses gentle and shy. His hands caressing, fearful and gentle. It tickled her, had she nipples they would have hardened slowly at the warm touches against her smooth, hairless flesh. 

“More. You.” She pronounced pointing to the brown haired girl. The girl stepped forward quickly pausing beside the throne, one knee upon it.

“What do you wish, Tyrant?” She asked breathlessly quiet, hopeful. 

“As this pet does.” Adel said, her clawed hand reaching to gently run her claws along the redheaded man’s back. Drawing him from his actions to arch his back and let out a gasp, only for him to leap back to his task with gusto borne of fear.

Adel looked to the brown haired girl and gently traced her own collar bone and the side of her neck. Bringing her hand down around the small woman to guide her in. She did not shirk from the touch, leaning in to lavish kisses and attention upon the bones of her neck and shoulder. Adel let her hand encircle the woman’s hip gently stroking from her stomach to her mound with a thumb as her skirts began to loosen. Adel’s hair unspooled from beneath her, casting out to the side, laying elaborately braided with chains and charms woven into the thick, locks that moved of their own accord. 

“You.” she said to the once-weeping woman, glaring at her with undisguised interest, leading the woman to attempt to cover herself instinctually. 

“Free my hair. It would please me, pet.” the title brought a cringe from the woman who nonetheless scurried to begin. Adel lavished in the feeling of hands and kisses upon her upper torse, the feeling of their hair ghosting over her skin as she reclined. The feeling of their bodies twitching beneath her strong hands. It was arousing, intoxicating even, to be worshiped in such a way. The feeling of trembling hands carefully gliding through the strands of her hair was luxurious. 

Finally the tight wrap about her waist came loose, and with a grunt the man and woman who had been working at it jerked apart. Adel sighed deeply as she felt her skin that had been pressured become unburdened. With delicate slowness the wrapped skirt was pulled away, using only their teeth, as she had bade. If only all her subjects could be so skilled at following directions. Beneath her skirt her legs were long and as defined and muscular as the rest of her. Black twisting marks trailed down her thighs and claves to the very soles of her bare feet. For indeed she wore no shoes, no socks, no undergarments at all. The cool air of the hall caressed her up and down where the warm darkness had hidden her pale skin before. The two of them pulled back. Adel lifted a hand from teasing the terrified young red to point at the scarred man.

“My feet should be your next attention.” she said stretching her toes. The man moved to act without comment. As Adel considered the black haired woman who was, perhaps unconsciously considering Adel’s ever so slightly damp folds with naked shock the sorceress smiled. 

“Beautiful ,am I not? However, Touch not my core, but here.” she said briefly crushing the red headed male to her stomach where he had been lavishing upon her abdominal muscles. She dragged the back of her claws along the inside and tops of her thighs. 

“Perhaps I will reward you with the first taste, if I enjoy your work.” Adel sibilantly hissed to the black haired woman, her eyes a deep dark red, like wine mixed with coagulating blood.

“Yes, Tyrant.” the woman said, an edge of steel as she straightened her back and, perhaps awkwardly dragged her fingernails and her lips over the warm flesh. 

Adel allowed her head to lull backward, her eyes to close a moment at the feeling of hands upon her. Lips filled with warmth for her to partake. 

She took a deep breath as the passion of the brown haired girl left her suckling upon Adel’s pulse which elevated just slightly. The vast sorceress turned her head to grant the smaller better access to the spot she had found. The lady’s clawed thumb dragging lower snaking between the girl’s legs to gently slide against her wet lips prompting a soft moan from the woman who gently thrust back with each motion. 

“A reward.” Adel whispered. Her increasingly free hair explored the woman who stood amongst it, removing its ornaments, to the woman’s clear displeasure. Adel delighted in her discomfiture. The way she sought to hide only to find herself entangled by sliding strands that teased even as they were freed and cared for with combing fingers and careful hands. So cautious not to pull or tug, as it ought be.

On the other side her claws sought the red headed male’s groin as well. She toyed with his genitals, amused as they hardened and his legs shook. Not from pleasure, as the tears she felt drip onto her but from fear and shame. An erection all the same. She took it gently between thumb and forefinger, granting him some small stimulation.

“Be not ashamed, it is only natural to be attracted to such a figure as myself. Embrace it, and I may allow you to find release.” Adel teased, her voice lilting upward. 

“Y-yes my, Ah! My queen.” he said softly. Ah the titles they thought up for her. Each of them brought a small thrill to her, that feeling of control. Of power. She flexed her foot where a tongue dragged between her toes. So small, but yet they found ways to please her. She raised her knee to give a stunning kick to the scarred man. 

“The other.” she said and he obeyed. Adel let out a sharp bark of laughter. Dogs shied when struck, but men it seemed, knew no better. She could feel the warmth gathering in her folds along with a certain restless tension. But no, pleasure withheld from oneself was ever sweeter. She guided the brown haired girl away from her neck where she had draped her arms to breath warm breath upon wetted flesh and directed her in removing the head-dress she wore. When it was reverently set aside she set the woman upon her ear. Enjoying the kisses, murmured words of reverence from her most ardent lover, and of course her soft hands, so delicate with her god. The woman kissing and gently molesting her thighs was doing well. Adel had to restrain herself from bucking as the woman licked along the meeting of her thigh to her stomach, so sensitive was the spot. 

“Yes, there! Again, creature!” she hissed her eyes held tight closed for a moment before lifting her head to look down at the woman who lay across her thigh. Adel could feel the woman’s unshaven mound and legs brushing against her skin deliciously. She lamented the rest of them were shaven or only lightly furred, the texture was wonderful.

Her hand that had been toying with the shy male had fallen still with the onslaught of sensation. She adjusted her grip to gently squeeze him about the middle. Pulling him away from what he was doing. 

“Trade with the one in my hair. I wish to feel fingers upon my scalp.” she said royally as the man scampered to do as bidden. The other woman took this as license to extricate herself from Adel’s hair. The sorceress’ grip was fast, snatching the woman and lifting her above where Adel could look at her. 

“So quick to spurn the touch of your master?” Adel said her eyes flashing dangerously as the magic gathered in her hand around the woman.

“NO! No, please, I live only to serve, please! Tell me what I should do!” the woman said, the pitch of her pleading rising as the energy gathered. Adel knew the feeling for a normal human was painful to feel such power gather. So she had learned from her royal scientist. It brought a smile to her face, she squeezed the woman gently another few moments as she begged. The woman’s eyes squeezed shut and her tone pleading as the tears began again. She could feel the other creatures stop what they were doing. Perhaps this was too much a distraction. She set the woman aside casually, sending her sprawling to the floor. 

“Take the place of the warrior.” Adel stated dismissively. The tossed woman was only too quick to lay her lips to Adel’s toes, beneath her feet where she belonged.

“Bald one. Rise. your hands are required. My arm tires.” she said laying out her arms, the brown haired girl being out of reach now freeing both her arms, one hand lay across her stomach, the other she turned palm up on the lounge.

“A massage.” She said, the man did as he was bade. His strong fingers working into her arms at the shoulder, the bicep, the forearm and even the thumb. He was dedicated. He was strong. She knew she had chosen well. She recognized his scars, a Terminator, retired likely when some system went awry. Obedient as only one who was half machine could be. For a moment she lay content to the feeling of hands upon her. Teasing and touching. Of cooling sweat of the bodies that writhed about and atop her. 

The dampness between her lower lips had grown and there was a warm heat within her that had risen now to a bubble. Adel judged it time to cease teasing herself, and begin the true path to release. 

“Pet.” she said, turning her head to catch a peripheral glance of the one who had been filling her ear with worship and gentle caresses.

“Take this one’s place.” Adel reached down to lift the black haired woman from her thigh with only a small squawk of protest. The brown haired girl eagerly clamored over Adel’s body to kiss and caress her thighs as she lay the black haired woman upon her chest.

“Resume.” she told the black haired woman, who offered a nod and a tired word of assent.

“You.” Adel said, touching the brown haired girl along her back and shoulders, tangling a finger through her hair.

“Here…” Adel said, bringing her claws to her own labia, dragging three fingers along them, her middle digit ghosting her tunnel and clit, sending little sparks of pleasure she accepted with a soft grunt before lifting her hand and setting it aside. Instantly she felt small hands exploring her folds, teasing and soft. A mouth touching her clitoris licking and sucking on the spot that brought tingles and jolts to the enormous nervous system of the grand ruler of Esthar. 

The soft sounds of attention were now added to by the heavy breathing of the giantess.

“Yes…” Adel hissed her eyes squeezing shut. She looked up to the black haired woman lain on her chest testing her with tickling hair and devout hands, as good as her word. Adel smirked, a thought entering her mind to heighten her pleasure. She reached back as her scarlet locks writhed and bound the similarly furred man as he gasped and fought. She put a hand about him, lifting him to stand aside, then kneel into her side. He was light and she was strong so it brought no displeasure. Her hair pulled back binding him firmly with his chest out and his back bent thrusting his dick forward where it slowly became erect. Adel looked at the black haired woman.

“Pleasure him. With your mouth. I wish to witness this.” She said with a smile. The black haired woman blanched even as the red head looked slightly less afraid. 

“Tyrant, please, I am wed, please do not ask me to be unfaithful!” she said softly, her tone begging.

“I believe your words were, Whatever I desire, and I desire you to place that phallus into your mouth.” Adel said softly, dangerously her fingers drumming on the redheaded man’s body possessively.

“I ~ Yes… Sorceress.” The woman said defeated as she rose to her knees, kneeling upon Adel’s chest and with obvious reluctance to fellate the red headed man who let out a shuddering sigh. Adel freed her arm from the scarred warrior, prompting him to travel to the other arm that released to allow him to work upon it. The freed arm came up and as it had once pleasured the brown haired woman it stroked the black’s furred pussy. 

“You are wet. Such betrayal, such obedience. I cannot decide if your husband is fortunate, or cursed.” Adel hissed. The woman’s eyes started to water, her hands on the red-head’s thighs tightened just fractionally. 

“Pet, penetrate me.” Adel said softly and felt something thick pushing into her, judging by the flexibility, a fist. Perfect, she need not even be prompted further. The attention upon her clit, the teasing of her folds and the slow pumping of the fist in her depths was steadily pushing Adel up the mountain toward her climax as she watched the display she had created with rapt attention. Her heart was beating in her throat now. A sensation she rarely felt without blood on her hands. 

She watched the struggle of the red headed man, his eyes squeezing shut. She reached up then to pull away the dark haired woman. 

“He shall not spill his seed in your mouth.” Adel pronounced, the woman looked relieved. Adel’s attention shifted. She raised her arm, dislodging the warrior again. Her hair forced the red head to be suspended half over Adel, a swift spell lessened his burden upon her locks and allowed her to control him.

“Bald one, I command you to penetrate this man. Milk him dry upon me, I wish to feel seed upon my flesh. I command it.” As the enhanced warrior stood up behind the now gagged protesting red haired man Adel collected herself a moment. Her magical power roared and she lay a spell over herself, triple. Then forcefully twinned and twined spells to lay upon the red head. Restorative, water, reflection, something to allow him to be penetrated more easily, cleanly, and without harm. Something the man discovered as the thicker cock of the warrior pushed past his cheeks and slowly began to invade him, inch by inch slipping deeper and deeper until it hilted. 

The man gasped in shock, his eyes wide as he was taken. Each thrust of the slow process causing his straining penis to twitch and him to buck. The black haired woman looked away even has Adel continued to pleasure her with a finger, building the slickness between the woman’s legs. 

“If you reject my delightful performance I have arranged. Return to your duty.” Adel raised a claw to push dangerously into the woman’s back prompting her lips back down to Adel’s muscled torso where the small touches of pleasure joined the growing wave that threatened her. But she clenched her muscles and steadied her mind. She would not allow herself to tip until the climax of what she had wrought. It didn’t take long. The man, already stimulated by so many let out a shuddering gasp, the muscles of his torso and body clenching as his dick jumped and spurted rope after rope of hot jism onto Adel’s stomach, leaving a rapidly cooling, pleasantly sticky patch upon her. 

“Ha! Yes, yes. Warrior, spill your seed upon me as well.” She ordered and the scarred fighter picked up his pace, continuing to thrust into the ravaged red headed man until he grunted with a muscular contraction of his own, pulled out of him with a gasp and rapidly stroking his hard dick until he too released across Adel. At this Adel closed her eyes, one hand rising to smear the small puddle across her defined muscles and lowered her mental walls to let the rushing orgasm consume her with a growl that became a roar. Her pussy spasming, sucking in the brown woman’s arm and holding it painfully tight as her muscles milked and fluttered, gushing fluid onto the woman who squeaked in surprise then fastened her mouth and tongue to the larger woman’s clit to help her prolong and ride the crest of her orgasm as long as she good. As she finally came down her body liquidly lolling back onto her throne she felt the arm withdraw from her very sensitive core, relishing the feeling of emptiness, and fulfilling tingling intermingled in her spine and body. With a wave of her hand she banished each of them, her mouth hanging just slightly open. As the brown haired woman began to head toward the pile of clothes she paused and ran back to Adel, lifting her hand to kiss her on the knuckle.

“Thank you for letting me serve you, my Goddess.” the woman said softly, the dull almost black of Adel’s eyes cleared just slightly and her hand wrapped around the woman’s torso possessively grasping her rump.

“Clean my stomach, then lie with me.” Adel said and the Brown haired woman’s eyes sparkled.

“Yes, my goddess!” she whispered, reverently laying tongue to work.

As the hall emptied and Adel’s consciousness wandered, she could not but smile fiercely. Lounging in post coital glow, her body feeling powerful and heavy. She truly felt alive. 

She felt, simply, Divine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, If you did, spread it around ;)
> 
> Here's a little stinger for you late comers:  
> The red headed man walked beside scarred soldier in silence. Finally the red headed man, haltingly with a shy smile.
> 
> "So... um, did you, maybe, sometime soon, want to go get coffee?" He asked his voice squeaking out.
> 
> The bald man sighed, rubbed his head and looked away. "I'm not gay." 
> 
> "Oh." Said the redheaded man.


End file.
